dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Boy
Dragon Boy is a one-shot, two chapter manga by Akira Toriyama released in Fresh Jump on August 1983. It starts with the adventures of a boy named Tanton and an unlikely ragtag group to go on a journey to Flower Country. Like Dragon Ball, this manga is mainly based on the Chinese story Journey to the West. Several elements from the story were later reused in Dragon Ball.Daizenshuu 2, 1995 This story even had its own version of the dragon ball artifacts. However, in this incarnation, the dragon balls produced small dragons when hit with an energy blast, which actually was quite useless when summoned. Story In a far off land, Tanton lives and trains with his master. His master has decided to send him on a quest to return the Princess of the Flower Country to her homeland. She ran away during the war, which has now been resolved. Tanton has many curiosities about the girl, and he quickly annoys her. Tanton is given a dragon ball to aid them. Along the way, the princess complains and yells at Tanton, giving him a bad impression of what girls are like. After they stop so that the princess can bathe, she once again complains, now that she is thirsty. They find a well, but it's inhabited by a water demon. The demon is too strong for Tanton, so he uses the dragon ball. The ball only provides a weak, shrimpy dragon, so Tanton resorts to tearing off his shirt and flying with his wings. He's then able to defeat the monster. Rather than thanking Tanton for saving them, the princess scolds Tanton for not flying her on the journey earlier. In the second chapter, the princess is hungry and grudgingly accepts a rice ball. While they're stopped, they encounter a traveler looking for food. The princess gives up her share, and then realizes that the man is a transforming demon. Tanton teaches the demon manners by demonstrating how strong he is on a rock. The demon apologizes and flees. Tanton and the princess approach a bridge, and the princess orders her escort to carry her when he refuses to fly. The demon returns though and warns them of a monster that guards the bridge. But he is too late, and they come face-to-face with a robot soldier. As Tanton fights the monster, the princess wets her pants and cries over her accident. After trying to negotiate with the soldier by telling him the war is over and subsequently fighting more, the demon transforms into a commander and relieves the soldier of his duty. The robot lets them pass, but the princess's only concern is her peed-in pants. She has the demon become a change of clothes for her, but he reverts back after three minutes, leaving her to walk completely naked. Characters Tanton The titular dragon boy. He appears to be an average young boy trained in kung-fu, but under his shirt he sports bat-like wings. Like Goku, he spent his childhood socially isolated, and also exhibits curiosities about the opposite sex. The Princess of the Flower Country The princess that is being escorted by Tanton back home. Her nation had been at war for years, so she has the misfortune of being the first girl Tanton meets. She is extremely selfish and temperamental. Tanton is her only protection, as she has very few skills of her own. Binyao A demon that tricks the Princess into giving up her food. It is unknown if Binyao is his true name because he took the form of a handsome traveller. He is a cat-like creature similar to Puar and shares a time limit on his transformations that Oolong has. He claims to be 250 years old. After witnessing Tanton's strength, he apologises and soon joins them. Tanton's Master Tanton's trainer in martial arts and caretaker. He taught Tanton little else and sends him on his quest. He also gives him the dragon ball that turns out to be of little assistance. Similarities with Dragon Ball *Tanton is an isolated young martial artist, who has never even encountered a female. Goku has a similar backstory, only his unusual feature is his monkey tail. *The princess has a close resemblance to Chi-Chi. It was clearly an early Bulma, as both are selfish, impatient, and temperamental, both have wealthy, powerful families (Bulma's father owns Capsule Corporation), and interestingly both lost bladder control when faced with danger. *The robot-soldier's design is modified for Dragon Ball for the General Blue Saga. It mirrors the Pirate Robot. References Category:Dragon Boy Category:Related Manga